Incessant Thinking
by AdmiringArdently
Summary: ONESHOT - With Tyler's departure, and everyone's focus on Elena, Caroline is left feeling alone on Father's Day. Everyone is aware of her Father's recent death, yet nobody has taken the time to ask her how she's dealing with the loss of him. She finds herself seeking the company of Klaus, the one person who she knows can relate to having no Father on Father's Day. Slightly Fluffy.


**Incessant Thinking**

_Here we are, in the darkest place. My reflection shows only your face._

**- Tom McRae 'My Vampire Heart'**

For someone who was a vampire for almost a year, her hands always felt the cold. She found herself wondering outside a familiar place, where often she'd felt guilty thinking of every night before she fell asleep. Why was it that her thoughts of Tyler vanished from her head, the moment he left her to escape the taunting hands of Klaus. Her heart was playing tricks on her, it was one moment she was hoping and wishing Tyler would stay with her but another was seeking for the company of a certain Hybrid. Then she was reminded, of all the terrible things Klaus had done to Tyler and to her closest friends, though he had never done a single thing to hurt her personally. Sure, he had gotten Tyler to bite her, and Klaus had even bit her himself but only to hurt the others. She was merely collateral damage, and after their conversation in which she was dying, Caroline couldn't help but feel closer to the man that had caused all of these terrible things in their lives to happen. After all, it was Father's day and who better to spend your time with than a man who had lived a thousand years without the love of a Father.

For what may have been minutes of staring, she looked away from the divine mansion and continued walking down the silent ridden streets of Mystic Falls. The wind was persistent tonight, as it kept pushing with more force against her curls that were escaping out of the ponytail she had styled not long ago. Noticing this, she took her hands from around her waist and plucked the blonde curl to the back of her ear. It didn't move after that.

It was Father's day and unlike all the attention she found Elena getting, she was alone here in the night. Sometimes she found herself relating to Klaus, because amongst all her family and friends, she felt utterly alone. But you could have all the company in the world, and it still wouldn't stop you from feeling this lonely. Looking up to the sky, she found herself thinking of her Father who chose to die than live a vampire life like she did. Her Father made all the wrong decisions, and yet she forgave him the moment she realised he was only trying to fix her. But there was not a thing to fix, it was this supernatural life that they lived that needed fixing. Was it awful of her to think about walking away and leaving everything behind her? She knew, that eventually the important people in her life would fade away and it frightened her knowing she would be by herself for all of eternity.

When you're a human, all you can think about is how terrifying it will be when you have to grow old and die. When you're a supernatural being, all you can think about is becoming that human who worries about growing old and dying. Caroline felt bad for wishing her life away like that, because there are humans who lose their lives everyday, and some even to vampires. What would she do in years to come, when the council and the people around her could notice she wasn't ageing? It meant forcing herself to leave the one place she felt was home, and to never look back again. Perhaps Tyler would wait for her and then they could be together, but deep in her heart she knew that Tyler would have found a home in a pack of Werewolves, and probably a wolf girl just like Hayley. She felt her chest tighten, and the lump in her throat beginning to form, she swallowed down the lump and gripped her elbows at a weak attempt to stop the tears from falling from her eyes. If this is what feeling alone for eternity felt like, she didn't want to live at all. It was then that she felt rain tapping lightly against the cream of her skin. She came here in the first place to seek the understanding from a man who everyone thought to be evil. Still, he was in love with her. Nobody knew that but herself, and if he could feel these feelings towards her, then she was capable of forgiving him.

The rain was picking up now, maybe this was her signal to leave and to not endeavour into saving a man who wasted the lives of humans, as nothing more than the dirt on his shoes. But if she went back home, all that she would be listening to is Stefan and Damon figuring out ways to get Elena's humanity back and not a single person would take their time to ask her how she was feeling about all of this. Tonight all linked up to Klaus. He was bugging her, like an itch that won't go away. There was so much in her that was telling her to go and save him, to take control and to break into his shield until he physically got rid of her. It was the feeling in her stomach that pushed her to arrive at his door, soaking from the rain that was continuing to pelter against her forehead. She knocked and knocked, within seconds to be answered by the man who she simply couldn't walk away from.

''What a pleasant surprise. Why have you come here? To see how I mourn the loss of my brother, to distract me?'' He said in a conniving tone, mocking her.

''I've come here to answer something.'' She replied, ignoring his question. ''You asked me if I could forget, and I want to tell you that I've been wishing that I could. But I can't, and yet, I'm here to tell you that I forgive you... because amongst everything that's happened, we've all found ourselves doing terrible things.'' He hadn't the faintest idea of how to respond, he was riddled with the idea that the girl standing before him came here to forgive him. He suspected this to be a set up, so he did the only thing he found himself doing for the past thousand years and averted away from her words like they meant nothing to him.

''That's deep of you sweetheart, but maybe I don't care for your forgiveness, perhaps I enjoy being the bad guy that you all perceive me to be.''

This was always what Caroline hated about Klaus, was his ability to act like he didn't care about anything or anyone. But she knew that.

''No, you do those things because you've lived without love for a thousand years, your Father didn't love you so you assume that no one else will either. Who could blame you Klaus, you're hurt.'' She said solemnly.

''And here I was thinking that our conversation merely two nights ago was nothing but a plea to give you my blood so you could live. Tell me Caroline, how can you forgive me after I've driven away your beloved Tyler?''

''Because I've seen the way you are when you're human. Underneath that hybrid status you flash above all of our heads, you're just as a lost cause than we are being vampires and werewolves. You're hurt because they continue to poke at you in ways that you can't understand because you're feeling the emotions of a human.'' After a slight pause, she found herself shivering because of the rain. She kept her head held high when she was looking at Klaus, she noticed now that he had crossed his arms and frowned.

''How could you possibly think that?''

He was annoyed by her inquisition because it bothered him that she had him figured out, w_e do not feel, and we do not care. _He recollected.

''You didn't deny your feelings for me. Tell me I'm wrong, tell me that you're not in love with me and then I'll leave you at your door.''

She wanted nothing but to hear him admit that he felt _something_ for her. She was still very much in love with Tyler, but this was about reaching Klaus' humanity in order to give him the forgiveness she so desperately wanted to give. He didn't say anything, he stood there glaring at her as if she was nothing but a girl that had stupidly hoped for something that didn't happen. She felt disappointed and drained in not hearing him say a word. Turning around, she started walking away.

''Caroline-'' Klaus called out to her, she stopped but didn't turn around in fear of him seeing her face which was now adorned in a saddening way.

''I know what you're about to say to me. Don't. I've made a fool of myself enough times to count. I won't come back here.''

''You can't forget all of what I've done to you and your incessant friends, how do you expect me to believe what you're saying is to be true?''

No, he didn't want her to leave like this. There was many questions he wished to ask Caroline, if she was being as truthful as he was about to get then she would have to prepare for what he was about to say.

''You showed your kindness and forgiveness to me when you listened and let Tyler go. If this was for anybody else, I don't think you would have done that.''

Throwing his arms in the air, he stared into her eyes, almost like he was seeking her out. A challenge. ''I could still kill him, you know.'' He warned, reminding her that he wouldn't dare hurt her but he would still kill Tyler if he could be downright bothered to.

''I could run with him too, but I didn't and I still haven't.'' She challenged back, throwing him off a little.

''Because you're scared.'' He stated, a smirk now replacing the frown, the second he noticed the alarming look in her eyes.

''No-'' Yes she was, but it wasn't just that. It was him that she couldn't simply leave and forget about.

With his hybrid capability, he swiftly pulls Caroline into the entrance of his mansion and lowers his head in line to hers. She could feel his body touching hers, feeling the butterflies returning to her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was the sudden movement or the closeness of him that was having that effect on her but she was suddenly really nervous to be this close to him.

''You were like me once, when I first turned. I would withhold myself from letting go and living, but at least I had my family with me. You don't have a Father, nor do you have siblings. You're scared, Caroline. It's not in you to leave who you love behind. What will it take you to get you to explore the world and it's complexities, what will it take for you to realise that I'm ardent to show you the world and the beauty of it so that it could blow you away and leave you wanting more?''

He tipped her chin up with his fingers, a signal telling her that she should match her sight with his. He recognised her nerves and took a small step back but didn't let go of her elbows. There was no words, just the pitter patter of the rain falling down on the floor outside. He took this time to quickly take in her appearance, she was smothered in rain but no rain could ever take the light from her. She was absolutely stunning to him.

''I need time, we both do.'' She reasons, averting her eyes to the rain outside.

''And yet, you're here at my door wasting valuable time on a man that you said you wouldn't waste burning calories on. Why do you seek out my humanity, when for a thousand years til this day I have killed more than the days you've lived.'' He enquiries.

''I know that you're in love with me, and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved.''

''What if tomorrow you'll regret saying this?''

''I won't regret it. I'm here to give you the benefit of the doubt, if you'll take up my offer.''

He noticed how unrelenting her voice was. She was determined to see the good in him, and that's why he liked her.

''I wouldn't call it help, love. I'd call it wanting the company of a woman I find myself trapped in. I'm afraid you've captured the heart of a thousand year old hybrid and I can't be free of you, Caroline.''

''What makes you so sure?''

It bewildered her that a thousand year old hybrid could have feelings for a baby vampire. Did she ask him because she wanted to reassure herself? Yes, behind the love she held for Tyler, she felt herself developing a tie towards Klaus and the possibilities with him were infinite. She could see eternity with a man like him, who has seen the world for all it's glory and would see it again just to be with her.

''I have never felt this way for a woman for a very long time. I can tell you all about it.'' He gestures to the room to his right, indicating the living room.

She hesitates, before remembering that it was about time she put herself first instead of her friends thoughts and feelings as she always seemed to do. If she wanted to spend her time with him, she would.

''I would enjoy hearing about your past, maybe then I can learn more about you being the way you are.''

''It's a deal, but in return I want something too.'' He smirks, igniting a troubled look on her face.

''What?''

''Tell me your hopes, your dreams, all about what you want in life. I would be honoured to have your company tonight.''

''Is that all you want from me?'' She asks, startled by his answer.

''There are plenty of other things that come to mind, but I can assure you that those things can wait another time. I'm in need of your company, will you stay?''

''Yes, but this doesn't mean my friends won't stop hating you. You still have a long way to go. I'm not easy to seduce either.''

''I know, I'm well aware of your constant rejections.''

''Okay then, I'll need a drink for this.'' She states, smiling innocently.

''I'll just call in one of my girls.'' He teases.

Her heart picked up a pace almost immediately.

''No! Please, I don't want to eat from a human.'' She stepped back, panic lacing her voice.

''Stop fretting love, I was just joking.'' He grinned, somewhat proud that he was able to scare her like that.

''You shouldn't do that, it's not funny.'' She screeched, her arms crossed like an angry little girl.

He felt the need to tell her that he would never force such a thing on her, he promised himself that he would never do anything that could threaten her or what she believed in. But enough of the seriousness, he wanted to show her just how much his company could bring joy to her. He offered her his hand and pulled her gently into the warmth of his living room, she surprisingly didn't flinch that he had taken her hand. But not too long after, she did let go.

''Does a glass of champagne sound more appealing?''

He could tell by her stoic expression that she wasn't very happy with his joke, though it didn't seem like she was about to leave. He breathed a sigh of relief, he had no idea why he felt this pull towards Caroline and the need to have her here to keep him company.

''It'll do. I hope you know that I can go on forever and ever. I talk a lot, sometimes I don't even know that I'm talking about.''

''If that's so, then we've got all the time in the world love. I guess this is our thing now? Having little heart to hearts.''

''I would like that.'' She answered, looking towards the flames within the fireplace.

/

/

/

/

/

/

The end.

**Authors note:**

I'm a new writers, so please don't judge too hard. I've spent a long few hours on this, purely because it was an idea that came up into my head. I was watching a Klaroline fan video on YouTube and the song and sdjfdsfh everything was just beautiful and it gave me feels to write this. There wasn't much point to this, it was just to sort of show an understanding between the two of them. I suppose if I have any ideas to link from this, then I may continue this as a multi-fic or an actual story but that's up to you guys to decide. Thank you for reading. Reviews would be lovely too!


End file.
